


Jealousy

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: Chika's jealous of Yoshiko, in the same way that Riko is jealous of You. And of course, someone's gotta make it rightMade for the "Is Your Heart Shining?" zine





	Jealousy

“Hellooooo? Earth to Chika?”

 

You waves her hands in front of Chika’s face, trying to attract the other girl’s attention. Chika, realizing that she was spacing out, lets out a small laugh as she tries to wave off You’s concern. The two are supposed to be having lunch at the cafeteria, but the way Chika’s acting makes it hard for You to focus on eating instead of worrying about her best friend. Not to mention how Chika hasn’t even touched the mikans in her lunchbox.

 

You follows Chika’s gaze to where she was looking moments ago, landing on another table a fair distance away from theirs and the pair occupying it—Riko and Yoshiko. You lets out a sigh, realizing the cause behind Chika’s current mood.

 

“Chika,” You starts. “You don’t have to hide it, we all know that you like-”

 

Just before she could finish, a hand was clamped over You’s mouth. She glares at the owner of the hand, licking it so Chika would pull back her hand in disgust, before continuing, “We know that you like Riko, so why don’t you just confess?”

 

“Don’t be so loud!” Chika shushes You, looking to make sure Riko and Yoshiko hadn’t overheard. Luckily for her, they seem oblivious. Chika sighs in relief.

 

“And why not?” You asks, almost challengingly. “If you’re not gonna confess to Riko-chan, then I’ll do it for you.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Chika says, her tone dead serious as she stares into You’s eyes.

 

“Chika, she obviously likes you back! She literally told you that she loves you!” You says, although her words might as well be for naught thanks to how dense Chika is.

 

In spite of the evidence, Chika shakes her head, staring at her lunch dejectedly. “But...that was months ago. Those two have gotten closer recently. Plus, they hang out with each other every day! They’re probably already dating...”

 

You presses her lips into a thin line. She wishes she could say something to dispel Chika’s worries. As it stands, all she can do is remain silent as Chika starts to pick at her lunch.

 

Then, You gets a sudden idea. “What if we hang out later to help get your mind off it? I need to talk with a teacher after school, but we can meet up at the courtyard afterward.”

 

“...sure.” Chika’s so distracted that she doesn’t notice You’s grin as she pulls out her phone and begins texting.

  

* * *

 

 

"Riri, you’re staring again.”

 

Riko almost spits out her sandwich at Yoshiko’s words, turning her head so suddenly she’s worried she might’ve dislocated something. “I-I wasn’t! What was I even staring at? I wasn’t staring at anything!”

 

“You’re the worst liar in the world,” Yoshiko mutters, glancing at Chika and You as they talk while eating lunch. “And completely hopeless.”

 

“So you’ve said.”

 

“It can’t be overstated.” Yoshiko smiles as she sees Riko’s frowning expression, before continuing dramatically. “It’s one of the great mysteries of the universe, for someone with such a vast collection of ‘novels’ to be so incompetent in matters of romance.”

 

“F-fiction is different than reality!” Riko defends herself. “I can’t just p-pin her against the wall...a-and kiss her.”

 

“Seems like a better alternative than just secretly pining for months,” Yoshiko remarks offhandedly, much to Riko’s displeasure.

 

“No one’s forcing you to listen to me rant.”

 

Yoshiko shakes her head. “It concerns one of my little demons, so it does concern me.”

 

“Do what you want,” Riko mumbles, although she admits that she’s glad Yoshiko is trying to help her, even if she would never be able to gather the confidence to confess. “There’s no way Chika would return my feelings. Plus, I’m competing against You. I don’t stand a chance.”

 

Yoshiko shrugs, poking a straw through her juice box and slowly sipping from it. “Trust me, I don’t think you’re competing against You.” 

 

Riko stares at Yoshiko disbelievingly. “And how would you know that?”

 

“How do I know that? Kukuku.” Yoshiko chuckles while doing her datenshi pose. “Of course, the great Yohane knows everything.”

 

“That’s doesn’t answer my question,” Riko says flatly.

 

“It’s the truth, though.” Yoshiko then pulls her phone out of her pocket, seeing a new text and grinning to herself as she reads the content. “...but if you really want to know, I can tell you. Later, after school. Meet me at the courtyard.”

 

“Why? Why later? And why at the courtyard? Yocchan?” Yoshiko doesn’t elaborate further, content with sipping her juice annoyingly loudly. Eventually, Riko gives up and goes back to her food, deciding that whatever Yoshiko wants, it’s probably important.

 

* * *

 

 

After classes end, both Riko and Chika make their way to the courtyard. Upon noticing the other, they exchange greetings, but awkwardness begins building when they both arrive at the courtyard. For some reason, even though there’s a lot of empty space nearby, neither of them try to move away.

 

After a few minutes, Riko decides to break the awkward silence.

 

“So...Chika, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m supposed to meet up with You, but she’s talking to a teacher right now,” Chika explains, “You?”

 

“Same, but I don’t even know why Yocchan is late.” Riko sighs. “That girl...I always get caught up when she’s trying to do something.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Chika nods, remembering You’s eagerness in her attempts to get her and Riko together. Soon, silence once again permeates between them, creating an even more awkward atmosphere. As much as they wanted to spend time with each other, it was starting to feel more awkward by the second.

 

Even if Riko wanted to say something, it’s like her words are caught in her throat. Chika seems similarly lost, and as the two struggle to say anything, Riko feels her phone vibrate. Taking the opportunity to separate herself from the awkwardness atmosphere, she pulls it out, finding a new text on it.

 

_Yocchan: just kiss her already!_

 

“Yocchan?” Riko looks around, focusing on the nearby bush and seeing a small detail she didn’t notice before. There’s something small and black poking out between the leaves, barely visible thanks to the shadow hitting it; Yoshiko’s feather.

 

Facing Chika, she sees her face completely red as she looks at her phone, likely having received a similar text. Looking back up at Riko, Chika gulps nervously. “I’m…starting to think that You and Yoshiko set us up.”

 

“Yeah...they probably did.” Riko nods.

 

“W-weird, I wonder why they did that. Hah…haha.”

 

Riko stares at Chika; the usual optimism she carries seems to have been replaced entirely by a form of anxiety that makes Riko feel weird. Maybe she’s worried for the same reason Riko is?

 

Riko feels like she shouldn’t risk it, but she does it anyway.

 

“Well…I think I know why.” Riko admits, drawing Chika’s attention.” I…I like you, Chika. A lot, actually. I’ve liked you since we first met. And it’s more than just ‘like’...I’m in love with you.“

 

Chika is clearly surprised by Riko’s sudden confession, causing Riko to worry that she misread Chika. However, before Riko can take back her words, Chika stutters out, “I...love you too, Riko. I wasn’t too sure at first, but now I’m sure…there’s no one I want to be with other than you.” She replies, her words still carrying a hint of embarrassment.

 

“Finally!” From the bush, both Yoshiko and You pop out, smiling at the new couple. “Congratulations you two.”

 

“So you two were spying on us!” Riko shouts, stomping towards the pair, who quickly run away while laughing. Chika giggles, leaning forward to kiss Riko on the cheek, causing red to blossom across the pianist’s face.

 

“Maybe we should cut them some slack,” Chika says, grinning. “I mean, they did help us get together.”

 

As much as Riko would like to be angry, she has to admit Chika’s right. Leaning forward, she gives Chika a small kiss on the cheek as well, laughing at how her cheeks turn a similar shade to her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a lot of firsts for me! It was my first time writing for a zine (an amazing experience that I'm extremely grateful for, a big thanks for everyone involved in it), and also my first time writing with a word limit. That last one tripped me up a bit, but I still feel happy with the results, and hopefully it shows!
> 
> Thank you for everyone for reading, and if anyone wants to see the full zine, you can check it on the official Twitter account, @iyhs_zine


End file.
